Drew Hale
Hold on. The guy I met who visited the Dino Museum that day... That was when I met Drew Hale! - Lindsay Cartwright remembering meeting Drew. Andrew "Drew" Hale is a former Thunderstorm Blue Power Ranger and the mentor of the Megaforce Power Rangers. Drew is the only original Power Ranger to remain for the entire Thunderstorm series, and is the second longest-serving Ranger overall behind Susie Gold. Until his departure in 1999, he was considered the brains of the Power Rangers team, creating many gadgets with which to solve problems that not even Telexa foresaw, and even invented the first team's wrist-worn communication devices (it is believed, though not proven, that he created every other communicator up until his departure from the show). He returned in Power Rangers Megaforce as the new mentor of the megarangers. Drew is the uncle of former Yellow Ranger, Kelly Hale, of the megarangers and the father of hybrids Heather Merrill and Hayley Hale. Ranger History Thunderstorm Era Thunderstorm, Blue! Drew was one of the five "teenagers with attitude" selected by Telexa to become the original Thunderstorm Power Rangers, along with Nicole Holden, Max Collins, Rico Lopez and Carmen Rodriguez. Drew became the Blue Thunderstorm Power Ranger, and was given both the Blue Thunder Coin and the Ninja Thunder Blue Ranger. He was only a freshman at Riverside High when he received his powers. Drew began the series as the stereotypical "nerd" and as a high-school freshman. His closest friend throughout the series was Rico Lopez, to whom he could communicate most comfortably and effectively. He was initially very insecure about himself, making him an easy target for people like Brittany and Brianna Chandler, two snobbish twin sisters, who attend Winwood Junior High, who tormented him often in the beginning. The other Rangers, especially Rico, defended him loyally, but Drew later evolved to become a stronger individual. He was one of the top members of Riverside High's science club and often helped its younger members with their experiments. One such example was with Willy, a young boy he helped to create a virtual reality simulator for a Science Fair. In the episode "High Five", Drew not only created the communicators, but also the interface that allowed the devices a remote access to the Command Center's teleportation unit. It was revealed that, due to an experience in his youth when he was bitten by a fish during an experiment involving whirlpools, Drew developed icthyophobia: fear of fish. This fear would affect him well into his teens and Rita would use a spell to exacerbate this fear. When he was the last Ranger left able to contend with the Goo Fish monster, Drew overcame the spell and then, after helping to free his friends and defeat the monster, completely overcame the fear itself on a fishing trip with Ernie, the owner of the Youth Center. Each of Drew's teammates had a unique skill to offer the team and, in Drew's case, it was his vast intelligence. He sought out to improve himself physically, and the audience would see him transition over time from the suspenders-wearing "brain" to a confident, hyper-intelligent athlete with appreciable fighting skills, thanks in great part to Rico Uncle Hector. Nicole, and later Susie, helped graduate Drew to the red belt level in karate. Drew's intelligence would help the Rangers save the world on many occasions. When the Command Center was damaged, Telexa lost and Gamma incapacitated, it was his invention, the RADBUG that allowed the Rangers to travel to the Command Center. He performed a wide array of tasks, ranging from creating the method for which the Ranger's would use initially to infiltrate Vita's Dark Dimension, to disarming the lock-out mechanism for Gamma's activated self-destruct, and many other achievements. Though Drew did manage to attract girls earlier in his "nerd-like" persona, including younger teammate, Susie (who developed a crush on him), it was after he began his journey toward self-improvement that he would garner more attention from romantic interests, even more so than the other members of the team. Drew was accepted into the Young Scientists of America program. He befriended Max's cousin Curtis when he became the newest student at Riverside High, while Drew started his sophomore year. Curtis' musical interests, particularly in playing the trumpet, sparked Drew's intrigue into the rhythmic patterns of jazz music. Morticia's Invasion When Lady Morticia invaded Earth after doing away with Vita, Telexa upgraded the Dinozords into the Thunderzords; Drew was given control of the Unicorn Thunderzord. When Telexa and Gamma disappeared, Drew was the one to find the secret door where they were making the White Ranger. While most of the other Rangers were disappointed of a new member was suddenly joining them, Drew knew that they needed a new Ranger to help them against Morticia, regardless of who it was. However, he finds that the White Ranger turned out to be former teammate Susie Gold, and he faints. New friends and teammates One day, while roller blading in the park with Susie and Carmen, Drew unexpectedly met Jasmine Harris, Jake Stewart, and Trey Wilkes, and helped them stop a runaway stroller carrying a teacher's baby boy. When Morticia kidnapped the new teens to change them into his own Dark Warriors, Drew, Carmen, and Susie set out to rescue them. Drew entered the cave where the teens were being held and grabbed the evil snake that would turn them evil. However, the snake wrapped itself around Drew's neck, and he was forced to remove his helmet to breathe, thus revealing his identity. Jasmine, Jake, and Trey swore to keeping the Rangers' secret and became friends with everyone. When Nicole, Rico, and Max were chosen to attend a peace conference in Switzerland, Drew and the Rangers had to retrieve the Sword of Light to allow the Rangers to transfer their powers. Though Drew was sad to see his teammates leave, he was happily surprised that his new friends would take their place as the new Rangers. He becomes tight friends with Trey and Jake. Ninja Thunder Quest Ninja Thunder Ranger Power, Now! Blue Ranger Power! After the Thunderzords were destroyed by Vida, 16-year-old Drew and the other Rangers sought out Jinjor, the creator of the Power Coins, to give them new powers. Drew became the Blue Ninja Thunder Ranger and controlled the Wolf Ninjazord. It was Drew who was able to use his intelligence to let the Rangers control the Shogunzords and he would personally control the Blue Shogunzord. After four of his original teammates from the first Power Rangers episode left the show, Drew became the last ranger to stay on Power Rangers before the next installment. Ninja Thunder Alien Rangers The Rangers were de-aged by a time reversal spell performed by Vita's father, Master Vile. Drew devised a plan to restore the Rangers' proper age using a machine that ran off of the Power Coins. Drew restored himself, but Goldonna stole the machine, and Vita, Vito, and Morticia destroyed all six Coins. With his Wolf Ninja Thunder Coin destroyed and his Triceratops Power Coin damaged beyond use, Drew's role changed. He no longer fought as a Power Ranger, but rather acted solely in an advisory and supporting role, acting in this period as a liaison between the Alien Rangers and Earth. Geo Force 17-year-old Drew officially retired from active Ranger service, allowing Hunter Dean (who was sent back in Jake Stewart's place) to take his place while he continued his support role by creating and maintaining most of the weaponry, gadgets and Zords the Geo Rangers would use. He traveled briefly to Aquatar to assist the Aquatian Rangers in battling with a race of aliens called the Hydro Contaminators. To do so, he completed a prototype device that Cestro started to defeat them. Upon his return, his ship was diverted by King Mondo to fly straight into the sun. From the Power Chamber, Telexa, Gamma 5, and the Rangers were able to rescue him. Before the Gold Ranger's identity was revealed as Trey of Triforia, several red herrings mislead the viewers into believing that the Gold Ranger was Drew, but when Jasmine confronted him with this theory he assured the team that he'd never have kept such a thing secret from them, and had simply been busy working on a never-specified project (most likely the Turbo powers). When Trina returned to Triforia on sabbatical to try to unify his three selves, Drew was selected to assume Gold Ranger's powers. However, the "negative proton energy" that his body had absorbed in the Command Center's explosion prevented him from taking the powers. Instead Nicole, the former Pink Ranger (who, being nowhere near the Command Center at the time of its explosion, was a safe choice), received the powers. Drew was last seen to be suffering from accelerated aging because the regenerator he used to restore his proper age had a side effect. To counter this, he traveled to Aquitar for a cure from their Eternal Falls (analogous to the Fountain of Youth), and opted to remain there with Cestra, a female Aquitian with whom he had fallen in love. Megaforce Drew Hale returns in Power Rangers Megaforce at 30 years old. He becomes the mentor of the Megaforce power rangers. Super Megaforce Drew upgrades the rangers' power with Super Megaforce. In The Wrath, Drew tells the rangers that Emperor Mavro had set a course for Earth and prepare for another invasion. He also reveals that Mavro is Vrak and Vekar's father and is much powerful than his own sons. When Mavro destroys the rangers megazord, Drew leaves the command center to see if they were alive, then he is stopped by somebody he has seen before and says: It's you! In Legendary Battle, Drew is seen removing his old ranger helmet. J.D. is surprised to see his teacher in ranger form. Drew tells his students that when he heard about the legendary rangers helping the megarangers battle the X-Borgs, he jumped at the chance to join the team. In his own words, he wouldn't have missed this for the world. Influences with Future Rangers *Jocelyn Phillips, who was the Galactic Force Pink Ranger, was the first female intellectual ranger who befriends an female heroine. *Ben Stevens who was the Megaforce Blue Ranger and Drew's student was the intellectual ranger and shared many similarities with Drew. He was also crushed on by his teammate, Heather Merrill just like Drew was crushed on by his teammate, Susie Gold. *Lindsay Cartwright who is currently an Dino Charge Purple Ranger was the technical adviser to the Dino Charge Rangers just like Drew was to the Geo Force Rangers. Family *Mr. Hale - Father *Mrs. Hale - Mother *Cestra - Wife *Heather Merrill - Daughter *Hayley Hale - Daughter *Kelly Hale - Niece *Kelly's Mom - Sister *Hayden Shiba - Grandson, via Heather *Harper Hale - Granddaughter, via Hayley *Holly Hale - Granddaughter, via Hayley Trivia *Drew received a tribute in the credits of his last episode. *Drew is the only Ranger to keep a single power for the first three seasons without giving it away or switching colors, and the only "original Ranger" to not be replaced, as he stepped down from his position at the start of Geo Force. *Drew is the only Ranger to retire from being a Ranger, but not immediately leave the show. The second was Susie, and the third was Heather. *Drew was the longest running Blue Ranger of all time, having been active for 3 seasons straight. *Drew was crushed on by his long-running teammate, Susie Gold. Which was the longest running crush of the series. *Drew has been turned into a child twice, along with Susie, Trey, Jake and Jasmine. *Drew is the second Blue Ranger to turn evil. The first was teammate, Susie, the third one was Blaine in Power Rangers Samurai. *Drew is the first Blue Ranger to have an individual evil clone. The second was Kayla Thomas of Galactic Force. *Drew, along with Susie, Trey, Carmen, Jasmine and Nicole are the only Rangers to appear in more than 100 episodes. *Drew is the First Ranger to be the "Brainy" ranger. Others are Susie Gold, Jocelyn Phillips and Ben Stevens. *Drew strongly resembles future Blue Ranger Ben Stevens. *Drew was the second ranger to become a teacher, the first was his friend Susie Gold. *Drew is currently married to Cestria, the Aquitarian whom he left Earth to be with. *It is revealed in Power Rangers Super Dino Charge, that he is the biological father of former ranger, Heather Merrill after it was shown that he is the father of Heather's younger sister, Hayley. *Drew was in two episodes which involved a monster places a spell on two rangers to ruin their friendship. **He was in On Fins and Needles, as a Thunderstorm blue Ranger where Slippery Shark placed his teammates, Nicole Holden and Susie Gold under a spell. **He was in United We Stand, as the mentor of the Megaforce Power Rangers where Beezara placed his niece, Kelly Hale and her best friend and teammate Samantha Morgan under a spell. *Since his last appearance in Happy Birthday, Heather, Drew had appeared in 243 episodes since his introduction in the first episode of Thunderstorm in 1996. *Big Bad Beetleborgs character, Drew McCormick was the inspiration for the Drew Hale character. *Before Dane Guitterez, Drew was the first power ranger to be a parent of two power rangers. Ranger Key The Blue Thunderstorm Ranger Key is Drew's personal ranger key. This key along with the majority of the Core Ranger Keys are seen lining the Command Center's interior walls. This key is mainly used by Ben Stevens (Super Megaforce Blue) who uses it to fight as the Blue Thunderstorm Ranger. *When the Super Mega Rangers became the Thunderstorm Power Rangers while fighting Matacore. See Also *Akira - His Super Sentai counterpart in Maskman. *Hunter Dean - His successor as the 5th member in Power Rangers Geo Force. *Jasmine Harris - His successor as the blue ranger in Power Rangers Geo Force. *Cestra - His wife from Aquitar. *Kelly Hale - His Niece. *Heather Merrill - His older biological daughter with Cestra. *Hayley - His younger biological daughter with Cestra. *Ben Stevens - The second Blue Ranger to wear glasses and Drew's student at Seaside High. *Drew-Cestra Relationship - A relationship between human Drew Hale and alien Cestra. *Drew-Susie Friendship - A friendship and former attraction between Drew Hale and Susie Gold. *Drew-Trey Friendship - *Drew-Hunter Friendship - External Links *http://the-hybrid-girls.wikia.com/wiki/Drew_Hale Category:Blue Ranger Category:Ranger Category:Power Rangers Thunderstorm Category:Power Rangers Megaforce (Runwaygirl20) Category:Telexa Era Power Rangers